How to Wake Denmark?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Norway has trouble waking up Denmark, Sweden is getting really pissed about it and Norway has decided that the few days, he will be doing some odd waking up pranks that will make Denmark regret to sleep late ever again.


And now I have randomly come back from the dead after many days without publishing Oneshots and stuff, but I have a good excuse which was because I was being lazy even though I should be working on my stuff more often. HOWEVER, after How to Wake up Greece, I thought of a way that some of you guys might wanna read as I continue a new line where I shall make more How to Wake up *Insert Nation Name Here!*

And so, without wasting your time, I present to you...

_How to Wake up Denmark?_

* * *

Today's another day filled with sunshine, white clouds aimlessly flowing in the high blue skies, but sadly that isn't where our tale takes place as it really takes place in Denmark's room. Denmark is still in his room lying in bed, sleeping soundly in his dreaming state as a shadow of a boy overcasts him. And that boy is none other than Norway, glaring darkly down at him in the bright, sunny day filling itself in Denmark's room. As Denmark with his blond bedhead hair is resting on his pillow, Norway with his clever thoughts roaming in his mind to do something he always wanted to do.

Norway reaches out for Denmark's wrist and pulls it forward to him, and he motions the hand over to his small cabinet which on the top has a glass of water. When Norway puts his hand in the cup of cold water, Norway hears murmurs off of Denmark's lips as he smiles to himself.

_Ten minutes prior..._

After Norway did his first day of the week stunt, he sits in his chair at the kitchen where in front of him is a bowl of cereal. While so, he hears from the other room loud screams and wails from Denmark who obviously is running away from Sweden. Norway, wanting to make this day eventful, told on Denmark that he 'pissed on the bed in a disturbing dream' and made Sweden furious. As Norway enjoys his bowl of milk-filled cereal, he takes out from his shirt pocket a small, velvet red notepad and opens it.

"I already did the wet-the-bed prank-" and he was cut off by a suddenly shrill of pain.

The noises paused. Norway took out from his white button shirt pocket a silver pen and clicks it once.

"So, I think it's time for the next waking prank to begin." Norway finished, using his silver pen to cross out 'cup of water.'

...

Today's the second day of this week, with once again another sunny day with this time no clouds in sight. As birds chirp on the tree branches from outside, they the blue birds are interrupted by a loud, snoring noise inside Denmark's room. Once again, Denmark as he sleeps peacefully, is unaware that Norway is standing over him with a glaring face of death. But then, a pshyco grin shows upon his face as the sunlight gleams all over the room. Norway, holding a unset mousetrap in his hand, looks at the bed which all over is covered with set mousetraps.

Norway before pulled the sheet Denmark was sleeping with, wanting to set the traps without him being safely covered by his blanket lying on the ground. With Norway pulling the metal back and setting it on the pillow where Denmark's face was oh-so-close to, he starts to quietly walk away from the bed and leaves the room as planned.

And, when he finally closed the door behind him...

_SNAP, SNAP, SNAP!_

Norway could hear all of the pleasant screams Denmark made as he walks down the hallway with his hands in his brown pants pocket.

_Twelve minutes prior..._

"How did this happen to you, Denmark?" Finland, a boy with blond hair and violet eyes asked as he tries to pull the mousetrap off of Denmark's nose.

Denmark looks tearfully at Finland and wanted to cry. "I don't know!" he said. "I woke up this morning and next thing I knew, I was being attacked by mousetraps all over my bed!" Finland stares at him for a moment, and then looks away with a slight 'cough' because of Denmark talking with his nose.

Norway is sitting next to Denmark, holding a box full of mousetraps Finland was able to take out, but there were still more of them on his body. However, this was another day with Norway doing his latest prank. Now, it was on for the next day.

...

Today is the third day of the week, now coming to its sad moment where today is a rainy day with dark clouds loaming...

_SNOROOOOE!_

Denmark, however, is oblivious this morning as he cuddles next to him a full body sized plush doll. But, this isn't just any ordinary plush doll Denmark innocently cuddles with his leg on top of it, it happens to coincidentally a Sweden plush in its dark blue Swedish military uniform and black glasses on his face. Upon him is not Norway, but rather a very angered Sweden who in his right hand holds a baseball bat with sharp, rusty nails all over. Thankfully for Sweden, he was warned about this stunt Denmark pulled by Norway who helped him a great deal to this day.

Denmark slowly opens his eyes to show sparking, energetic blue eyes waiting for another day and hoped no sort of drastic torture will be inflicted on him today. However, his day soon turned dark, much to his demise when he looks at his bed to see the blond haired Sweden doll next to him and a shadow of darkness hovering before him.

"Du är död för mig ..." Sweden said in Swedish.

"Wh-what does that...!"

"You're dead to me..." Sweden replies, raising the baseball bat up and prepared to attack him.

Meanwhile, outside Denmark's room, Norway has a cup against the door and with his ear, he listens to all the yelps Denmark makes as Sweden attacks him on this rainy yet fine day.

...

Today now is the fourth day of the week and this time, Norway is looking over the sleeping Denmark with this time a peaceful face as he smiles at him. It wasn't a cruel, pranking obsessed smile he has shown for the past three days, it was rather a demurring smile that seemed calming. Norway didn't want to admit it, but he secretly liked to see Denmark sleep all the time as the dark room with curtains drawn to shun the whole room into darkness.

Denmark, out of nowhere, leaps up and has a terrified face. "AH, I'M AWAKE!" he shouts, looking around nervously to see if Sweden is around. But then he looks over to see Norway looking bewildered at him. "Oh, thank god, it's just you!"

Denmark was about to pull Norway in for a hug, but Norway brought out his hand and slaps him on the face to prevent him to do any such actions. Denmark covered his face with his hands as the swelling on his cheek grew to crimson red, Norway walks away to draw back the curtains and they bring in beautiful bright light all over the room.

"It's time to get up," Norway said, pulling the other curtains. "You need to get up earlier than this, Denmark." And Norway then starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Denmark shouts loudly, and Norway looks over his shoulder at him. "Aren't you going to give me a good morning kiss?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because..."

"Okay, fine..." Norway said and Denmark cheers with a grin as the crimson on his cheek grows redder. "Wait, saying just 'because' doesn't make it a reason at all!" Norway blushed pink across his face.

Denmark gets up and walks to him. "Too late, my dear," Denmark said and made it in front of him. "Now, kiss me!" Denmark pulled him close and puckered his lips to the disgusted Norway.

Norway kept pulling his face away, hoping Denmark will stop his shenanigans, yet Denmark was persistent to kiss Norway. Norway looks at Denmark, his eyes closed and lips puckered largely. He guessed giving him a kiss won't be bad, since no one is around and they are the only people here. So, Norway puckered his pink lips slightly and moves his face towards Denmark's... And, their lips made their contact.

_BANG!_

"Denmark! Norway!" Finland says happily with his eyes closed and hand in the air. "Today's such a good morning, why don't we go and have a picnic all together?" When Finland opened his eyes...thing weren't the same in the end.

_The End_

* * *

Hope everyone likes this How to Wake oneshot with Denmark! Please enjoy these and my other various Oneshots, and I'll see you guys sooner than later! Okay, maybe something in the other way around...


End file.
